


Us and Only Us.

by PassionPhantom



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bottom Rey, Enemies to Lovers, Epic Poetry, F/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Reylo - Freeform, Smut, Top Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 22:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionPhantom/pseuds/PassionPhantom
Summary: Rey closed her eyes and felt his hands, knowing well enough he was indeed lost. There was no saving him...it was pointless, and with this ravaging thought, Rey strangely felt a calming peace within. Letting go of Kylo was the best thing she could do for herself and it was a victory that was delayed.





	Us and Only Us.

 

 

“What do you want?” His voice was deep, brutal and discomforting for the young woman as she stood before him. She closed her eyes and felt the goosebumps ripple against her fair skin. And even though the room was spacious, it was still closing in around her and he was there. Making it worse, making it unbearable.

 

Rey couldn't move... nor did she want to. She wasn’t exactly afraid though, there was a sense of urgency in her to move away from Kylo Ren. But then there was also the steady need to stay exactly where she stood.  An obligation...a desperate longing.

 

Still, there was hatred and a warning in her gut to get far away…yet what Rey felt was complicated. Her heart thumped with a harsh riveting lust, want and temptation. It was stronger than anything but she was exhausted of it.

 

“What I want… is to stop fighting.” Rey finally answered, honesty ringing from deep within her throat and reverberating in Kylo’s ears.

 

“So, you are choosing me?” Kylo asked turning around with a small grin.    

“No.” Rey answered him. “I’ll never choose you.”

 

“So why are you here?” Kylo whispered and Rey stepped closer to hear him clearly.

 

“I want a truce...just between us. No more light or dark...just us and only us.” She said when his whisper finally registered to her.

 

“That’ll never work, Rey.” Kylo lowered his eyes and scoffed.

 

Rey sighed hopelessly and a quiet moment passed until Kylo reached for the young woman. He touched her thin neck softly with his roughened fingertips.

 

Rey closed her eyes and felt his hands, knowing well enough he was indeed lost. There was no saving him...it was pointless, and with this ravaging thought, Rey strangely felt a calming peace within. Letting go of Kylo was the best thing she could do for herself and it was a victory that was delayed.

 

“Let’s be together, just a little while longer.” Kylo said quietly but Rey shook her head and without saying a reply, she stepped back away from him.     

 

Kylo winced at the sudden separation and bit down on his lower lip. His own heart beating with a rageful anxiety. He knew he wasn’t right for her... But he wanted her. Selfishly.

  


“Rey?” He began.

 

“Ben?” Rey said.

  


Kylo frowned at the sound of his former name and it made him turn away from Rey. Sitting back down on the bed, he sighed heavily while feeling the animosity grow thick in the air. Just as much as Rey did.

Rey turned to leave. To let go of him.

 

She didn’t want to save him, not anymore. The toxicity of their bond was killing her. But as she walked, the lust she felt ravished her internally and Rey stopped herself mid-step.

 

Ignoring her roaring mind and her heart slamming against her breastplate, her hands began to move on their own and Kylo looked up when he heard Rey’s belts falling to the floor.

 

Rey didn’t think about it - she just felt it in her body to do it. Stripping herself down slowly. Licking her own lips and blinking her very dry eyes. It was mindless, pointless and not romantic...but bodily, carnal and gluttonous.

Kylo glared as Rey removed her tunic and worked on removing her pants. He watched as her skin blushed and became dampened from perspiration, while remaining frozen and in awe of her. When he finally felt the courage to stand, Rey shook her head and walked toward him.

 

Kylo took a step back and sat down again just as Rey came forward and climbed onto him, straddling his lap,

 

“Maybe we shouldn’t,” he suggested, “not again, Rey.”

 

“Maybe this is our way of a truce?” Rey said with high brows and blinking. Her lovely eyes filled with a restless melancholy. “Ben, I don’t care how malicious you’ve become...not at this moment, at least. I don’t care about the path you’ve chosen. That is your own decision...your own fault. You’ll see that in time.”    

 

“Get to the point, girl.” Kylo growled angrily, still yet, grabbing Rey roughly by the waist.

 

“You already know, Ben.” Rey said softly.

“Stop calling me that.” he hissed, gripping her tighter and making Rey gasp. She furrowed her brow in his hard grasp and took a deep breath before leaning down to gently press her lips to his.

 

There was no other reason other than the fact that she just wanted to. She wanted him despite the confusion she felt….that was mixed with a peculiar clarity. Rey was tired and she just wanted him. Or maybe she just wanted a distraction from the anguish. Either way, kissing Kylo Ren brought a painful relief somehow.

 

Without thinking and ignoring all his doubts, Kylo grabbed Rey up and flipped her onto her back. Kissing her firmly and holding onto her body while still clothed in his black robes.

His heart beating hastily as he was too impatient to undress himself, Kylo grinded against Rey. Listening to the tiny gasps and warnings she let out.

 

“Ben...Ben,” Rey touched the sides of the man’s face and held him still while looking him in the eye. “Slow...slowly, Ben. Slowly, this time.”

 

Kylo closed his eyes, nodded and said, “I’m sorry.”

 

Rey shook her head and moved her hands to caress Kylo’s thick shoulders just as he climbed downward to the edge of the bed. It was all rhythmic in the way they moved, Kylo getting onto his knees and Rey opening her legs.

 

She gasped as he gripped her hips and pulled her lower body closer to his face. Though before opening her up and kissing her womanhood, Kylo looked up at Rey and asked,

 

“Just us and only us?”

 

“Yes.” Rey nodded and flinched as Kylo began to kiss and tongue her clit.

 _This_...this very thing reminded her suddenly of all the reasons why she secretly longed for Kylo Ren. Not the good sweet Ben Solo she imagined herself to somehow adore but the violent man who had not only a firm will...but a firm tongue.

 

“Aww!” Rey jumped and shivered as Kylo tortured her clitoris slowly, licking around her walls and tongue fucking Rey with her legs draped over his black cladded shoulders. The young woman’s toes went numb from the sexual act and the pleasure radiated up to her stomach and to her breast. “Awww! Aww, K-Kylo!”

 

Rey moved her hips, squirming and writhing, as Kylo kissed and sucked her sex carefully and steadily, just like she wanted. Looking up and watching her breast heave up and down, Kylo smiled internally. He enjoyed the taste of her and the feeling of her legs shaking and trembling...aching to close and stop the over-stimulation.

 

“Keep your thighs open, Rey.” Kylo demanded before continuing to suck on Rey’s clit. Rey compiled while letting out cries of ecstasy.    

 

If there was anything that Kylo could love...it would be the sound that Rey made as he made love to her. Finally to be at peace with her while watching her fall to pieces. All he wanted was Rey to by his side. He didn’t want to give up his darkness, his power. Not for her, never for her.

 

So he thought...

 

Rey threw her head back as she felt her body rack and tremble. She came hard clutching onto the sheets and cried out Kylo Ren’s name. Forsaking her own morals just for this moment. And the dark-hearted young man continued to move his tongue and lips against her body until Rey was just tremoring.

 

Feeling her shiver under his lips, Kylo cautiously climbed back on top of Rey. Kissing her stomach and sucking on her breast. He took the moment to please her. Kissing her everywhere and holding Rey.

 

Though still, too impatient and aching to have her, he undid the belts and robes of his suit, pushed down his high-waist pants to free his throbbing erection and settled deep between Rey’s quivering thighs.

 

Rey breathed harsh breaths as she felt the bed bounce underneath the two of them. Too lax from her climax to help Kylo with his clothes, she remained open to him and when he settled on top of her-- entering with a hastened shove--Rey let out, “AW-WW!”

 

“R-Rey!” Kylo struggled to bite back his moan but the inside of Rey was too soft and wet. Plus the high-pitched noises that escaped her throat as he began to move against her nearly sent Kylo over the edge.

 

There hadn’t been anyone since his first time with Rey, on that lonely night when they met in secret. There wouldn’t any words for the hunger he felt since then and the strange comfort he received to his torn soul.

Now, he moved against Rey, retrieving that comfort once more. Escaping the battle between their lightness and darkness with her. Listening to her wailing and feeling her hands grip onto his hair.

The sweat built up between them and the sounds of their skin clapping echoed throughout the room. Though in the throes of their love making, Rey suddenly began to cry just as Kylo thrust faster.

  


For a long moment, there was nothing but movement. The bed, their bodies, the ringing sounds of their passion that only grew louder and louder. The smell of sex tore through the air and Rey cried out as Kylo ravished her.  

 

Screaming both of his names incoherently, tears blinded her eyes as she felt the foreign build up of her own ecstasy. She was scared, but not of him...no. Just of the deep feeling she was having that was mixed with the way Kylo angled himself to pound further into her warmth.

 

The young woman lost control of herself and clenched down tighter internally onto Kylo’s pumping cock. Her arms wrapped his shoulders and her legs in the air. She came again...again and again.

 

She came until she was utterly breathless and in his last thrust, Kylo bellowed out monstrously while releasing himself inside Rey. His own climax was rough, vicious and left him in shudders to the point where he could barely hold up his thick body. He collapsed on top of Rey, shaking from head to toe.       

 

Panting heavily and just trembling, the two laid together. Not talking or thinking. Just breathing hard and moving around every once in a while. Time was running out for them and they knew it but Kylo and Rey risked a few more moments together.

Kylo ran his hands through Rey’s dark hair and wiped the tears from her puffy red eyes with his thumbs. Rey looked up at him as he did so and longed to be rid of his touch now as she no longer yearned for it.

 

It was selfish, yes...but the damage was done before they made love. They were both too far gone.   

 

“I love you,” Kylo Ren whispered in Rey’s ear. Rey shook and knew he was lying.

 

“No…” she said. “You don’t.”

“Yes, I do…” Kylo whispered again kissing her earlobe. “I love you and I want you by my side.”

 

Rey turned away from his whispers, burying her face into the covers and pillows. Feeling the kisses trail down her shoulder to her waist and the hands caressing her thighs and backside.

 

“I love you.” Kylo repeated in his deep, brutal voice...that was strangely comforting now for Rey. But still, she hid from him as he kissed her body. Trying to escape the feeling of being adored by someone so cruel.

 

“You said it, Rey. Just us and only us? Right?” Kylo trailed his lips back up Rey’s side, continuing to whisper. “This our truce... my proposal. Come with me, be with me.”

 

“Haven’t you seduced me enough--” Rey looked up through tears but noticed when Kylo shook his head.

 

“No...I don’t mean that. I know you’ll always be pure. But Rey,” Kylo pulled her closer, looking into Rey’s eyes. “Come with me...leave with me. Let’s forsake all of this and just be together.”

 

“I can’t leave the rebellion to be with you--” Rey said in a thick voice and Kylo frowned.

 

“You already did that when you took off your belt, Rey. Come with me... please.”

 

Rey blinked and sat up slowly. Kylo followed her, doing just the same. The world was chaotic enough and yes, Rey was tired of it. Tired of fighting the young man she longed for. Tired of being of the light and fighting the darkness that was... _him_.

 

She thought of her friends and their sacrifice. The battles, the losses and triumphs. Rey was lost in herself thinking of them all. Not noticing her body was making the decision for her. She didn’t realize that she was leaning toward him. She didn’t feel herself kissing him. Deeply.

 

Choosing him. It was her own fall from grace and her own salvation, just the same.

 

“Just us… and only us?” Rey asked when she finally pulled away breathing heavy. Kylo Ren smiled and touched the side of Rey’s face, caressing her jaw and neck.

 

“Yes.” He said.  

  
  


        

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to my beta and good friend, [goodlivin2u](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodlivin2u) who also helped with the title of this fic. <3  
> Thanks buddy!
> 
> Quick Edit: just added new art because I'm thinking of turning this one-shot into a WIP.


End file.
